


Stubble Burn

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>stubble burn torture</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble Burn

Stiles’s breath catches as Derek’s mouth drags down his chest, kissing here and there at seemingly random intervals—his moles, no doubt. Who knew Derek would like those?—and teeth grazing the sensitive flesh of Stiles’s nipple, followed by the soothing swipe of Derek’s tongue. Rough stubble scrapes along his skin as Derek works his way further down Stiles’s body. He squirms and tries to get his hands in Derek’s thick, full hair or on Derek’s broad shoulders or _anything_ just to hold _on_ , but he can’t; his wrists are pinned at his sides by Derek’s unyielding grip.

Derek growls against his soft belly and Stiles doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry or moan over this delicious torture…

In the morning, still groggy from lack of sleep coupled with several mind blowing orgasms, Stiles brushes his teeth in the bathroom and contemplates his new sex life. Orgasms caused by other people are really pretty awesome. _Way_ awesome.

He squints in the mirror at his chest. What’s all that red? Some kind of rash? Is he _allergic_ to Derek…? He tentatively touches one of the more inflamed spots. It’s kind of like a… a _burn_.

Oh god, _beard burn_.

"Derek!"

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
